Made Man in a Man Made World
by silverchair371
Summary: A mafioso is sent down to Sin City for a deal that goes awry


Disclaimer: It's been awhile since I've written a story, but now I have new interests and new ideas. I don't own Liberty City or any of the vehicles or weapons in this story. They're all property of Rock*.

"Dude, hurry the fuck up!" someone yelled from the car. He was near the alley which led to the backway of the bank. Alarms were ringing and shots could be heard as a dark figure was running from the building towards the Sentinel.

"Let's go!…" the driver yelled "Wait, Stephen's still in there!" One of the robbers yelled as he lifted up his mask.

"Don't worry about it, he mentioned something like this would happen so he planted a bike near the area." They sped off as the cops started to tail them.

Inside the bank…

"I distinctively heard my partner say "do not push the alarm", and yet you did." The gunman stated as he lifted up his .357 towards the guards head, "Do you have any idea how stupid that was." He put the gun to his side as he chuckled to himself, "And to think, I was gonna let you go without a scratch…" The gunman raises the gun again, "Time to join the rest of your fellow employees." The guard gasped as heard this. POP!!! The gunman ran off, leaving behind 9 dead bodies. All of them of guards who tried to play hero.

It seems somebody tipped off the cops about the job. They all planned it carefully, checking the areas around. Checking blueprints for the locations of the safe, the entrances, and exits. They've figured estimates of time, from the drop-off, to the safe opening, to the getaway. They picked the quickest route from the bank to the Pay N' Spray. In Stephen's case, they figured out something's that could go wrong, which is the reason for the bike. Everything was carefully planned, but the tip-off wasn't expected.

            They estimated that the job would take approximately 23 minutes: 7 for the drive to the bank, 3 to control everybody in the bank and to get them to cooperate, 6 to crack and loot the safe, 4 minutes for the getaway from the bank to the spray shop, and 3 to get back to the safehouse. The early arrival of the cops cut down the time to 11 minutes.

            The gunman ran to the PCJ-600 hundred and started hauling ass with the cops, vice cops(detectives in Cheetahs), and the SWAT tailing him. Man was he riding, the authorities could barely keep up with, but another unexpected turn came up. As he rounded the second to last corner to the Pay N' Spray, a car comes out of nowhere, colliding with the bike.

            "Son of a bitch!!!" the gunman yelled. The driver stepped out to see what happened. He turned around with gun pointing to his face. "You motherfucker!! I was almost home free and you had to mess things up for me." The gunman yelled. "I'm sorry, please don't kill me." "To late for apologies." As soon as he cocked the gun, a shot was heard. The innocent driver was unscathed, but the gunman was lying in the street, a bullet went straight to his chest.

Eight Years later…

            Jail is no joke. Especially when you're held up in one in Liberty City. And just so you know, the gunman, that was me. My name is Stephen Blanding. I've been serving eight years. I know what you're thinking: 'How can he be serving such a minimal sentence for a big crime?'

I guess age had something to do with it, I was only 15 years old. And also, when you're with the mafia, you kinda have connections. My boss, Raymond Morello, kinda helped out. He was able to "convince" the judge to give me a small sentence. Which reminds me…I get out next month.

Angelo's Bar(one of many of Morello's properties)

            "As you guys know, Blanding will be getting out soon." Morello said with no comfort to his voice, "It's great news, but it'll be bad for business, especially with everybody still remembering the massacre that occurred at the bank." "So what are we gonna do boss?" "How are Mike and Steve doing down in Sin City?" Morello asked, "They just arrived about 2 weeks ago so they're probably setting up the deal." "Boss, you sure you want to have a part in drugs? The only other family to have done something with were the Forelli's, and look what happened, their own turned against them and built a bigger empire." "Look, this business, what ever can make us money must be good business. And 73 keys of coke down in Sin City is good business. As for Blanding and a bigger empire…Don't think so. He's too young and way to naïve for something like that to be on his mind." "'Kay boss, but what is Blanding's part in the deal in Sin City?" "First thing's first: Call Mike and Steve and tell them that their ole buddy coming down to see them. Blanding is gonna be the one giving and receiving at the transaction. Just incase, send 3 bodyguards incase something unfortunate happens. It's people like Stephen that know how to contribute to the family. We wouldn't want anything to happen to him now do we?" "Right boss, I'm on it."


End file.
